Amethyst Fire
by Atlantis Forester
Summary: Alanna dies as a squire, but she is reincarnated. In her reincarnated form, Alanna suddenly finds herself transported into Tortall by some sordid twist of fate. On indefinite hold and will be rewritten.
1. Prologue

Amethyst Fire  
  
  
by Atlantis Forester  
  
  
Short summary: Alanna dies, but she's reincarnated into the year 2002, same age as she was when she died; sixteen. Alanna, in her reincarnated form, finds herself having flashbacks that are not her own, and gets transported back to Tortall! R+R VERY appreciated! ^-^   
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
A.N. Hello readers!!!!!! ^-^ It's me again! I just wrote this fic to get rid of this terrible author's block for "Daine, Numair, and Arram", and when I realized that it was an actually good idea, I decided to post it up! Enjoy!!!!!! ^-^ Oh, and Alanna died when she was sixteen. It was right after she visited Thom at the City of the Gods.   
  
And, also, our favorite universe guardians are in this story, too! ^-^ But, they have a less important role than in "Daine, Arram, and Numair".  
  
  
  
~~~  
At Corus, in the Dancing Dove...  
  
Alanna stubbornly set her chin and glared at the two tall men facing her. "No," she declared.   
  
George frowned. "But you could get hurt!"  
  
Alanna made a frustrated noise. "George, I'm not a baby! I know how to take care of myself! Besides, it's only a few miles away. I could be there and back in no time!"  
  
Jon looked worriedly at her. "Alanna, George is right. How can you go to Murel all by yourself, and in the middle of the night?! You don't even have Lightning with you!"  
  
"I'll have Faithful with me," she answered defiantly, "and besides, what could happen in a four mile ride?"  
  
George tried another attempt. "At least let one of us go with you!"  
  
"No."  
  
Jon finally had enough. "And what will stop us from following you?" he demanded.  
  
"Me," Alanna said calmly.   
  
Jon gritted his teeth and was silent. But she was so goddamn STUBBORN!   
  
Alanna saw the dark expression on Jon's face, and her eyes softened. "Don't worry," she told them both. "I'll be fine."  
  
Famous last words.  
  
~~~  
The next day, at the palace...  
  
Jon walked back and forth on the flawless marble floor. "Alan should have been back by now!"   
  
Gary patted his back sympathetically. "Maybe he was delayed on the way back."  
  
"There are just too many maybes in that," he said with a frown.  
  
Suddenly, Stefan entered the room. His face was sad and troubled. "His Majesty's wanting to see you in the Dancing Dove right now. It's important."  
  
Jon glanced at Gary, then followed Stefan out of the room.   
  
~~~  
The Dancing Dove...  
  
Jon came into George's room, and saw him sitting in front of his desk, his face buried into his hands. He was still wearing his boots, which were covered in a sheen of dust. He tentatively touched George on the shoulder, who was very still. "George? What's wrong?"  
  
"She's dead, Jon. Alanna's dead," came the muffled, strangely hoarse answer.   
  
Jon didn't answer, because his mind abruptly froze. Slowly, he repeated the deadly phrase. "Alanna's dead?!" He suddenly got the full impact of what George had just said, and sat down hard on another chair. After a moment, he asked in a choked voice, "How?"  
  
George' face appeared above his hands. His face was streaked with dirt and clean traces where the tears had passed through. "This midday, I got a bad feeling, so I saddled my horse, and took Marek with me to find Alanna, who should have been back a long time ago. We was almost halfway there, when Faithful jumped out of the trees, yowling, and his fur bristling. He told me that Alanna was wounded very deeply, and was dying. We rushed into the forest, and found her, but it was too late. The lass was too deeply wounded to fix.  
  
"She looked at me, and her eyes were already dimming away. She was only able to say who did this to her..." George turned away, his face dark.  
  
By now, Jon was trembling hard of anger, tears, and shock. His sapphire eyes flashed. "Who was it, George?" he asked softly. "Because, whomever it was, I'm going to make sure pays for her life... by blood."  
  
George abruptly turned back to him, his face terrible with anger. "It was that damned cousin of yours, Jon!" he shouted, "That damned sorcerer killed Alanna!" George lowered his voice, remembering that people in the inn could hear him. "She tried to talk to you about him all the time," he said with narrowed eyes, "tried to tell you what kind of a person he really was. But you never listened." He looked in the opposite direction of Jon, and was silent.  
  
Jon thought his heart was being ripped up to pieces. First, he finds out that Alanna's dead, then he finds out that his only cousin murdered her! Unsteadily, he said, "You have no proof."  
  
George's eyes flashed, and he swung around. In a dangerously soft voice, he said, "How can you say that when your love (he emphasized on "love" sarcastically) just died?!" His lips tightened. "Did you know something? I loved her too. At least I care!"  
  
"I DO care, too!" Jon shouted. "Don't you dare say I don't, George Cooper! What would you do if you were in my place, huh?!"  
  
George was silent. Finally, he said, "I would rip the veil over my eyes."   
  
(A.N. Wow ^^; this is getting pretty dramatic, eh?!)  
  
~~~  
At the City of the Gods...  
  
Thom shouted a word of command, and the purple fire turned back to it's normal yellow and orange flicker. He closed his bright violet eyes. Ever since he had gotten the news of Alanna's death, he had been trying to find out who killed her. Overcome with grief, he slumped down, and tears welled in his eyes. Alanna had been the only person he loved besides himself, their long gone mother, and maybe even his father. "Alanna, why did you have to die on me?!" he whispered harshly to himself.   
  
~~~  
Somewhere beyond in the skies...  
  
"Hmm, he's having a hard time, don't you think, Syphor?" observed a green-eyed girl with ebony hair.   
  
The black haired youth with silvery prussian blue eyes nodded. "Yes, and so are all her other friends. Knowing you, Foreste, you're probably planning some 'meddling' right now."  
  
Foreste pursed her lips. "Actually, I'm not."  
  
Syth, another boy, except with dark brown hair and amber eyes, raised his eyebrows. "Really? It's rather hard to believe."  
  
Foreste aimed a smack in his direction, and missed. A girl next to her with chestnut hair and golden eyes scratched her head puzzledly. "Then why are so many unintended things happening?"  
  
Foreste sighed impatiently. "I've been Seeing. Alanna's still alive... in a way."  
  
Syth leaned forward. "How can she be alive 'in a way'?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Reincarnation..." Foreste trailed off, bright green eyes gleaming.  
  
Syphor's unique eyes gleamed as well. "We could help along on the way..."  
  
  
  
  
A.N. I KNOW this is incredibly short according to my standards, as I usually write about 12 pages or more, but remember, this is a PROLOGUE. Review!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! Be a responsible reader and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Arrival to Tortall

Amethyst Fire  
  
by Atlantis Forester  
  
  
A.N. I'm so sorry it took this long! ^^; I was just overloaded with homework and tests.... grr..... Anyways, thanx for all those really nice reviews!!!!!! ^-^   
  
Also, I'm making a vote: Who's your favorite guardian?! Tell me in your review! ^-^  
  
  
Chapter One: Arrival to Tortall  
  
  
~~~  
In the year 2002...   
  
Alanna Trevor brushed back her long, fiery red hair impatiently. She glared with all her might at the teacher with her bright purple eyes. "I don't understand!" exclaimed the fifteen-year-old redhead. "Of all people to chose to sponsor this new kid, you just HAD to choose me?!"   
  
Mrs. Heather rubbed her temples. "Alanna," she said patiently. "I do NOT want to go over this again. This new student claims that she knows you, and wants you of all the students in this school to sponsor her."   
  
Alanna grinded her teeth together. "Fine," she said tightly after a while. "But don't EVER expect me to sponsor anyone else ever again."   
  
"Yes, of course," Mrs. Heather assured. "I'll alert the principal, now. Wait here." She left hastily, before Alanna changed her mind.   
  
The bell rang. Alanna waited impatiently for Mrs. Heather to come nack with the new student. Sure enough, just a few minutes later, Mrs. Heather returned, followed by a tall, green-eyed, black haired girl. (A.N. Ring any bells? ^^;)  
  
"Alanna, here's your sponsor. Have fun, girls!" Mrs. Heather smiled warmly and hurried to her classroom.   
  
"Hey," said the girl. Her eyes had a mischievous glint which appealed very much to Alanna. "My name's Foreste Thule. What's yours?"  
  
Alanna immediately took a liking to this girl, and said, "Alanna Trevor." She held out a hand to shake Foreste's. As soon as they came into contact, a vision of a group of rather handsome men wearing medieval clothes flashed in her mind. A little shaken, she said, "Come on, we'll be late for class if we don't hurry. What's your first class?"   
  
Foreste squinted at a piece of paper in her hand. "It says here that I have history first period."   
  
Alanna brightened up. "That's my first class, too! It's this way."   
  
The two girls rushed hurriedly down the hall.   
  
~~~  
  
"This was a brilliant idea!" Syth looked eagerly into the seeing water mirror. He watched Foreste sit down next to Alanna in history class.   
  
Syphor lounged with a catlike grace on a divan. "Foreste poses well as a student. This should be very entertaining. Especially after that little... glitch with the Goddess."   
  
Falles copiously arranged her chestnut curls. "Glitch? What glitch? Whatever. Right now, I can't decide between the pink silk or the crimson velvet. I'm having supper with Makith."   
  
Syth made a face. "You mean that pretty-boy minor god of water? Yuck."   
  
Falles huffed indignantly. "What would you know?! You're just a guy. Makith is absolutely gorgeous," she said with a dreamy sigh.   
  
Syth made a gagging motion. Syphor rolled his eyes, and looked in the seeing water mirror.   
  
~~~   
  
"What did you just call me?!" hissed Alanna in a dangerously low voice.   
  
Liz, a girl her age with hazel eyes and dark brown hair, replied, "I called you a purple-eyed tomboy with a bad attitude." She tossed back her hair, feeling proud of herself.   
  
Foreste saw the murderous expression in Alanna's eyes, and murmured, "Insulting Alanna is a VERY bad idea..."  
  
Luckily for Liz, Matt and Jeff, two of Alanna's friends, arrived. "Whoa!" exclaimed Matt. "Alanna, what's going on?"   
  
"She insulted me! For no reason!" Alanna fumed.   
  
"Just ignore her, then." Jeff advised.   
  
"What?!" Alanna protested. "Why can't I just beat her up?"   
  
"Of course you musn't beat her up! We have, erm, better things to do!" Foreste said innocently. "Now, go with Matt and Jeff. I have something to do."   
  
Alanna frowned suspiciously. She did not see Foreste's lips moving in a silent incantation. Suddenly, she felt very dizzy, and tottered around. She would have fallen if Matt did not catch her. Visions like the one earlier that morning started flashing in her mind continuously. *What's happening?!* she screamed inwardly. Then everything went black.   
  
~~~  
  
Alanna opened her eyes, and was greeted by a blur of colors. She blinked several times, and her sight cleared. She was in a curiously furnished room, filled with queer and rare things. There was a crystal globe, and rolls of what looked like ancient parchment on the desk.   
  
"So, you're finally awake." A familiar female voice sounded in Alanna's ears.   
  
Alanna turned in the bed, and saw Foreste settled comfortably in an intricately carved armchair. "Foreste? What happened? The last thing I remember was a lot of visions, pictures, and voices... This is really confusing!"   
  
"I know." Foreste put down the black leather bound book she had been holding. She turned her lime green eyes to Alanna. "I caused them."   
  
There was a silence. Then, Alanna started to laugh. "That's a really funny joke, Forry." She stopped laughing when she realized that Foreste was perfectly serious.   
  
"I'm one of the four universe guardians. We keep the balance between words and in time." Foreste paused, then resumed, "Alanna, you are a reincarnation of Alanna of Trebond, one of the most influencial women of a place called Tortall. Unfortunately, something happened when it wasn't supposed to, and she--technically, you--died when she was not to die. When your past self died, the course of the universe was corrupted."  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Alanna demanded. "And why should I believe all this c***?!"   
  
"I'm saying that to restore the order of the universe, I have to send you back to Tortall. Your past self died at the age of fifteen. I had to wait till now to send you back. I don't have enough time to waste trying to convince you. You'll just see yourself, as time goes by."   
  
Alanna raised her eyebrows. "I still don't think--" She was interrupted by Foreste, who snapped her fingers with a mischievous grin. Alanna disappeared.   
  
"FORRY!" yelled Syth, who had just come in with Falles and Syphor. "Stupid! You were supposed to give her back all her memories and give her tortallan clothes! You sent her back without even letting her remember her Gift!"  
  
"I did!" protested Foreste. "But I made it so that it would come back to her slowly. Who said that we had to put everything EXACTLY like it used to be?"   
  
Syphor's prussian blue eyes glinted. "Not bad. Not bad at all. This is going to be fun."  
  
~~~  
Tortall...  
  
King Roald beckoned to his son silently. Jon obediently came over. "Jon, I want you to be more social!" he scolded. "This ball is in your honor, anyways. Look at all the pretty ladies here dying to dance with the Prince! I know you miss Alan, and I do, too, but what does Alan's passing have to do with women? Take Roger as an example: he's quite joyful and courteous nowadays."   
  
Jon was about to reply hotly when a bright flash of amethyst light invaded the room. When the light faded enough for one to see, everyone saw a young girl of fifteen with coppery hair inert on the ground. Jon recognized Alanna through the alien clothes and long, wavy locks of hair. "Alanna!" he yelled. Jon ran with all his might to her side, and dropped to his knees.   
  
Her lids fluttered opened to reveal, sure enough, bright amethyst eyes. Faithful screeched, and dashed to Jon and the red-haired girl.   
  
The King stood up with a frown. "What just happened? Jon, who is that?"   
  
Jon didn't answer. He was in ecstasy; Alanna was alive! No matter how, but she was alive and breathing in his very arms! He kissed her soft mouth happily, and buried his face in her hair. "Gods, I missed you so much..."   
  
Alanna was confused. One moment, she was with Foreste, and the next, she was being kissed by an extremely handsome stranger, and being held way too familiarly by him. "Who are you?" she asked.   
  
Jon froze. "You... you don't recognize me?! It's me, Jon!"   
  
Alanna frowned; the name was somewhat familiar to her. She searched her memory, but he wasn't anywhere in there. "I'm really sorry," she said slowly, "But I don't know you." She got up. Alanna looked around, and was shocked. She had not realized before, but all the people in the richly furnished room were dressed very strangely. Their clothes were apparently made of costly material, and were of medieval design. *Just like in my visions!* Alanna realized, stunned. She remembered Foreste's words:   
  
'Alanna, you are a reincarnation of Alanna of Trebond, one of the most influencial women of a place called Tortall. Unfortunately, something happened when it wasn't supposed to, and she--technically, you--died when she was not to die. When your past self died, the course of the universe was corrupted.'  
  
"So this must be Tortall..." murmured Alanna to herself. She unconsciously straightened her jeans and sleeveless, tight t-shirt.   
  
Gary had moved to place himself, when he saw Alanna's eye color. "WHAT?! She has PURPLE eyes! And her face looks exactly like Alan's!!!"   
  
Raoul's eyes widened, and he rushed over to look. Everyone who knew Alan followed his example. "Mithros!" he muttered. He looked at Faithful, who was meowing happily and rubbing against the girl's legs familiarly. "A female version of Alan!"   
  
  
A.N. SORRY! I know that this was short, too, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be much longer! These days, chapters will take a lot of time, because I don't have much time. REVIEW!!! 


	3. Escapade and George

Amethyst Fire  
  
by Atlantis Forester  
  
  
A.N. I'm sorry that this took so long! I was just sooooo busy........... ^^;   
  
  
Chapter Two: Escapade and George  
  
  
~~~  
Corus, Dancing Dove...   
  
"Yer Majesty!" Stefan huffed and puffed, taking deep intakes of breaths.   
  
George, whose face had been sad and expressionless ever since Alanna's death, looked up in surprise. "Stefan?!" he asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Prince Jonathan says to come quick!" Stefan pressed. "He says it concerns Squire Alan!"   
  
George stood up so quickly that he almost overturned the table and chair. "Saddle my horse!" he ordered harshly. He eyed Stefan questioningly. "Is it by any chance a trap?"   
  
Stefan shook his head seriously. "No. The Prince was very serious. But I don' know what come over 'im. He seemed really excited about somewha'."   
  
George was grim. "Well, I'll find out what this is all about soon enough."   
  
~~~  
Corus, palace...   
  
Alanna sat down on the bed, fuming. *Who did that jerk think he was?!* she thought angrily. The handsome dark-haired guy had kissed her MUCH too intimately for her tastes. She had slapped him, of course. Alanna couldn't help giggling a little at the memory of his shocked face. The people around them had gasped.   
  
*Still,* she thought grumpily, *He had no right to kiss me! He stole my first kiss!* She punched a pillow. Now, she was stuck in this stupid room (Though it WAS a nice room.). The guy who had kissed her (he said that his name was Jonathan) had forgiven her for slapping him, asked her if she was tired, and without waiting for her answer, he placed her in this very room. Now, Alanna was VERY bored. All she had with her from her world was her small bag, which only held a couple of CDs, her discman, some schoolbooks, and keys.   
  
Alanna Trevor was BORED. And when she's bored, she tends to find something to do.   
  
~~~  
  
"George!" Jon's face looked relieved. "You're finally here!"   
  
George frowned. "What's all this about Alanna?" he demanded harshly. He didn't exactly feel like being cordial to his FORMER friend.   
  
Jon looked agitated. "George, Alanna's HERE."   
  
"WHAT?!" George said unbelievingly. "What do you mean?!"   
  
"She just dropped in! Literally!" Jon cried out. "But she looked different; she had on these strange clothes, was less... muscular, and her hair was long. But she was alive... wonderfully alive!" Jon trailed off blissfully.   
  
George frowned. "Are you sure this isn't some Alanna-look-a-like?" Secretly, though, he prayed that what Jon was saying was true. Nevertheless, he said harshly, "Jon, you're cracked. Alanna DIED. I SAW her take her last breath!"  
  
Jon set his jaw. "I'm NOT crazy. Look, I'll show you her! You'll see!" He hurried down the hallways. George put his hood back over his face, and hurriedly followed Jon.   
  
They arrived at Alanna's old quarters. Jon knocked, and opened the door. "She's right in here," he informed George. They saw only an empty room. Jon gaped. The only trace that someone had been there was a foreign looking bag next to a mussed up bed. "Where did she go?!" he exclaimed.   
  
George's face was tight. "Is this your idea of a funny joke?" His heart was sinking.   
  
Jon swerved around, furious. "Do you think I would joke about this?! I love Alanna! I would never joke about this! Look, I'm positive that she's still closeby. Let's go look for her."   
  
George was quiet for a moment. "Fine. But if you're leading me on, and I find out, then I never want to see your face again."   
  
"Deal."  
  
~~~  
  
Alanna sat down on the velvet carpet and massaged her sore feet. *How long have I been wandering around in here?* she asked herself. Alanna was convinced that for the past half hour, she had been walking in circles. With a sigh, the copper-haired girl got up, and trudged ahead. She had been walking for a few minutes when she heard two male voices conversing around a corner. Dazedly, she stopped, and waited for their faces to come into view. It was Jon and a man who looked strangely familiar...   
  
Jon saw Alanna's yawning figure in front of him, and exclaimed, "There she is!" He hurried to Alanna's side, who blinked at him sleepily. Jon turned to see George's reaction.   
  
George stood there, face pale and strange emotions flitted on his face. Finally, he said hoarsely, "Alanna?"   
  
Alanna scrunched up her nose, and her violet eyes were slightly drowsy. "Who are you?" she asked.   
  
George's heart almost stopped, and his green eyes were wide with pain. "She... she doesn't recognize me!" he choked out. Nonetheless, he strode quickly to her, and hugged her tight in his arms.   
  
Through sleepy thoughts, Alanna was puzzled. *Who the heck is this guy?* she wondered. *Why is he hugging me? Strange...* She leaned into the warmth of the hug. *It feels strangely comfortable to be in his arms. I'm glad that he didn't kiss me, like Jon did. Weird... why does everyone here seem to know me, when I haven't even seen their faces before?* she mused while snuggling her face into his firm chest. For the first time in her life, Alanna felt completely and utterly safe. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.   
  
~~~  
Beyond the clouds and dimensions...   
  
Syth groaned continuously and supported his head with his hands. "Forry!" he growled. "This was NOT supposed to happen! We're all gonna be so dead!"   
  
Foreste yawned delicately. "We can't die, remember?" she said cooly. "And, anyways, I'm not about to let you ruin m fun!"   
  
Syphor put down the ancient testament in his hands. His silvery eyes gleamed. "Forry, you musn't forget that whatever mess you make, you clean up," he warned. "It's your responsibility. You may do what you like, as long as it does not corrupt the Balance. At least, not too much."   
  
"I know, I know." Foreste's eyes twinkled mischievously.   
  
  
A.N. Hey, peeps! Sorry about this chapter being so short and all; I didn't have much time. Now that my writing time is even more cut, the incoming chapters for all my fics will be VERY slow. Sorry!   
  
R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Delia and Sparks

Amethyst Fire   
  
by Atlantis Forester  
  
  
A.N.   
  
  
Chapter Three:   
  
  
~~~  
  
George gently lay the sleeping girl on her bed and turned to Jon. "She has long hair," he snapped. "And her physical build is different!"   
  
Jon nodded absently, looking over Alanna appreciatively. "She IS more attractive this way--"   
  
George's eyes blazed. "I liked Alanna the way she was! Are you sure that this is Alanna? She may resemble a lot to Alanna, but she's... different. My Sight tells me that this isn't exactly the Alanna we used to know."   
  
Jon sighed impatiently. "I'm SURE. I have the Gift, you know. I can TELL."   
  
George's eyebrows came slightly together as he reached out his hand to brush away Alanna's long hair from her face. "The aura of her Gift is the same, though," he admitted.   
  
Jon felt funny; now that he knew that George harbored feelings for Alanna, and that he wasn't just a good friend, it was almost like there was a present rivalry. Yet, when he and George had gotten into that fight after Alanna's death, and their friendship was severed, he admitted to himself that he had missed George's unwavering comradeship. "Hey, George," he said softly.   
  
George looked up sharply. "What?" he asked brusquely.   
  
Jon held out his hand. "Let's shake and be friends again, shall we?" he asked with a broad grin.   
  
George thought for a moment, then cracked into one of those smiles that Alanna had always loved. "All right."   
  
Alanna smiled in her sleep.   
  
~~~   
  
Alanna was unpleasantly woken up by the feeling of something small crawling on her back. She screeched when she realized it was a spider and beat it off in a flurry of hands. When it was off of her, she rolled up into a ball under the covers, glaring fiercely at the harmless spider who was scuttling off with all its might. Alanna was glad that no one had been around to witness her disgraceful show. She hated for people to think she was an easily startled and frightened girl. She was the most daring and impetuous female in her entire school, and liked to prove it. Her fear of spiders was, to her, a great humiliation.   
  
With a yawn and a stretch, she got up and padded softly around to explore the room. Alanna noticed a small door in the side of the room, and, curious, opened it. It creaked open to reveal a richly furnished room, mainly a blue and silver theme. The room would have been very pretty if it weren't for clothes, books, weapons, and other random things scattered harum-scarum all over the place. With amusement, Alanna thought, *This is obviously a guy's room.* (A.N. No offense to anyone, I'm just basing this room on my brother's!)   
  
After peering around and making sure that the room was empty, she closed her door behind her, and picked up a book from the floor. Flipping through the pages, she saw many runes and strange inscription. With raised eyebrows, she started to read strange instructions, something having to do with some "gift". Alanna installed herself comfortably in the rich dark blue velvet armchair in a corner. *Oh well, I might as well amuse myself with this,* she thought, *Until whoever lives here comes back.* She read on, interested.   
  
As she was a rather avid reader, she soon finished the small volume. Putting it down, she hunted throught the bookshelves next to the bed and picked out a few books that might prove to be interesting. Suddenly, as she was settling down back in the armchair (which she was getting to be rather fond of) and starting another book, the door opened. Startled, Alanna yelped, accidentally throwing the book at the face of the person at the door. Apologizing fervently with blood rushing to her cheeks, Alanna was able to see the face of the person. She was very pretty, with green eyes, sleek, dark hair, full lips and a lush figure. Her face, however, was currently twisted with furor. Angrily rearranging her green satin skirts, the lady glared at Alanna. "Who are you?" she demanded shrilly.  
  
Offended by her tone, Alanna glared back challengingly. "What's it to you?" she answered tartly.   
  
The lady drew herself up indignantly. "I am the Lady Delia! Who do you think you are to speak in such a tone to me?" she gasped. Her eyes narrowed. "And what are you doing in Prince Jonathan's room?"   
  
Alanna gaped at Delia. "That clot is a PRINCE? And this is his room? Gee, I thought that royalty would have neater rooms than this! Doesn't he have servants or something to clean this pigsty?!" For some reason, this struck Alanna as enormously funny.   
  
"How dare you insult the Prince so!" Delia shrieked.   
  
Alanna narrowed her violet eyes. "Like I said before, what's it to you?"   
  
"Why you--" Delia raised her hand as if to slap her.   
  
"Delia!" A commanding voice came from behind her. It was Jon. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his blue eyes icy.   
  
Delia's composure changed immediately. She prostrated herself before him, fluttering her lashes prettily. She looked up at him with her most winsome and appealing face. "This lowly girl was going through your things without your permission, my Lord," she protested. "And she insulted you!"   
  
Jon coughed lightly, noticing Alanna's smouldering eyes. "Erm, I don't think it's very wise to call her lowly, Delia," he said delicately. "Why don't you leave this to me, and enjoy the rest of your day spending time with the other ladies?"   
  
Delia lifted her eyes to him with a suggestive look. "I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day with you, my Lord." She leaned forward appealingly, making sure that her bare expanse of creamy skin was right in view. "Perhaps it can extend to the night?"   
  
Alanna rolled her eyes in disgust. Jon coughed again, feeling awkward between the two girls. "That won't be necessary," he said hurriedly.   
  
Delia sighed and curtsied submissingly. She glanced sharply at Alanna. "Come, wench," she commanded. "The Prince wishes us to leave him."   
  
Alanna was about to explode at Delia's bossy demeanor, but Jon spoke first. "Lady Alanna is no wench. She is of noble blood. Also, I would rather enjoy her company at the present moment."   
  
Delia's eyes widened as she glanced between Alanna and Jon. With a murderous look at Alanna, she swished away brusquely.   
  
As soon as she left, Jon closed the door with a sigh. Alanna was still fuming. "Who does that prissy puss think she is?!" She turned to Jon. "And I'm no lady! I don't need YOU to lie to her to defend my cause! I can perfectly well take care of myself!"   
  
Jon only raised his eyebrows at her with a playful smile. Without warning, he grabbed her by her waist, and settled her down firmly on his lap. This only served to fuel Alanna's anger. She squirmed in his arms, trying to wrench herself free, at the same time displaying her extended vocabulary of colorful words. Jon seemed a bit startled with some of them, and winced at some of them. Nevertheless, he kept his arms firmly clamped around her. "My, my," he murmured in her ear, "You're still quite the fiery one, aren't you?"   
  
To Alanna's dismay, she found that she couldn't help but relax in his strong arms and like the throaty tone of his voice. They basked a few moments in each other's close presence, then Jon became serious. "Alanna, how are you still alive? I mean, you just... appear right in thin air after being thought dead for almost a year!"   
  
Alanna froze and twisted around to stare at him uncomprehendingly. "What?!" she demanded. " Dead? What kind of crazy person are you?! I'm alive and very well now, thank you."   
  
"But George swore that he saw you die before his very eyes, as did Marek, his right hand man!" Jon insisted.   
  
"You're demented," she said flatly. "And who is this George, anyways?! And this Marek?!"   
  
Jon ignored her. "You don't even seem to remember anyone or anything! When everyone thought you were dead for almost a year, you just appear out of thin air! I saw your dead corpse myself!"   
  
"What?! Remember?! Dead?! CORPSE?! This is getting to be too much! To top this all off, I've only known you for not even a whole day, and you treat me like your long-time girlfriend!"   
  
"What's a girlfriend?"  
  
"ARGH! I can't stand this any more! I'm OUTTA here!" Alanna stomped out to her room.   
  
Jon sighed, and rubbed his temples. This was all so confusing! So many pieces just didn't fit together, yet others did. If they didn't figure out something soon, life would get a lot more complicated.   
  
~~~  
  
"Awww," murmured Foreste in mock sympathy. "Poor little duckling! So many things in his little head, aren't there!"   
  
"You're too cruel," noted Syphor, swirling the ruby red wine in his goblet lazily.   
  
"I'm devoid of any emotion, remember?" Foreste reminded him. "When we were created, They took all our passion and compassionate human feelings away."   
  
"Personally," said Fally, "I'm glad we are rid of those silly emotions called 'love' and things like that. It seems to make everyone's lives so much harder, doesn't it?"   
  
"For once," Syth remarked, "I agree with you."   
  
"Still, Forry seems to have a much more cruel streak in her the rest of do," Syphor insisted.   
  
"So?" Foreste demanded bluntly. "Rearranging lives and seeing the consequences amuse me. They're one of my favorite passtimes! Anyways, what harm could it be?"   
  
"Famous last words," murmured Syphor.   
  
~~~  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
A.N. Now, people, I'm truly sorry that this chapter was so short! From now on, please check my author bio: I'll be letting you know from there how the progress on my fics are going. See, during the summer, I won't be able to update a lot, because my computer won't let me on FF.net, so I have to update on the school computers right now! In the summer, though, I'll try to update on my friends' computers! Thanx! REVIEW, please! 


	5. Memory of my Sword

Amethyst Fire

by Atlantis Forester 

  
A.N. I'm so TERRIBLY sorry for all the delays! I'll try harder, I promise, but I'm in the painful process of rewriting almost all my fics! Forgive me! 

  
Chapter Four: 

  
  
  
  
"YOU'RE _CRAZY_!!!!!" A furious yell echoed throughout Corus, shaking it's foundations. The yell came from one of the rooms in the palace. 

Jon winced and plugged his ears. "Alanna! You're going to make me deaf!" 

Alanna glared ferociously at the people surrounding her. The poor seamstresses cowered in a corner. 

"Mithros, Alanna!" Jon exclaimed. "It's just a DRESS!" 

"AND WHAT DO I NEED A BLOODY _DRESS_ FOR?!?!?!" Alanna's voice mounted higher and higher in the pitch scale. "ESPECIALLY ONE WITH FRILLS AND WHATNOT ON IT!!!" 

"I'm telling you! Tonight there's a formal ball, and we need to clarify things to the others. It was specifically organized for that reason!" 

"WHAT'S _WRONG_ WITH THE CLOTHES I'M WEARING NOW, ANYWAYS?!?!?!" 

He winced. "Alanna, please! I'm begging you! If we don't clear things out soon, then rumors and scandals will pass around, and there'll be trouble!" 

Alanna frowned inwardly at herself. What rumours? 

A brave seamstress hesitantly walked forward. "Can I take your measurements now, my lady?" she asked in a small voice. 

Alanna scowled blackly at Jon. "NO WAY IN _HELL_!!!" she roared. 

"Alanna! PLEASE! I--" 

A rough, pleasant voice interrupted Jon. "Aw, Jon, don't push the lass. I'm sure she'll reason somethin' out sooner or later." A tall man with twinkling hazel eyes stepped into view from behind him, grinning. He was garbed comfortably in a loose white shirt, soft brown breeches, worn leather boots, and a simple forest green tunic. A black wool cloak was slung around his shoulders, and his light brown hair was ruffled. 

At the sight of him, Alanna frowned. Like Jon, he seemed very familiar. This seemed to trigger something in her, and and she saw a scene in the depths of her mind. 

  
  
  
_He looked around, checking to see if anyone was coming, then suddenly tilted her face up with one hand. "Alanna," he whispered, "I'm takin' advantage of you now, because I may never catch you with your hands full again." He kissed her softly and carefully._

  
  
  
Almost as if in a trance, Alanna murmured two name, one a name she'd never known. "George. Jon." Suddenly, she looked back and forth between him and Jon and felt a faraway pain in her heart. 

Startled, Jon and the familiar man stared at her. Alanna shivered. "I'm going to my room," she said quietly before stumbling out of the room, her hands clutched to her chest. 

A soft smile spread on the hazel-eyed man. "She remembers my name," he murmured to himself. No one made a move to follow Alanna. 

  
  
  
Gasping for breath, Alanna clutched her head, trying to stop the flow of strange visions. First came one of a boy who looked exactly like she did when she was ten; next was a scene of a strange version of her pummeling a blond boy with crooked teeth; the next was a stranger picture--the picture of Jon/George's soft lips on hers. 

"What's going on?!" she cried to herself. "What's happening to me?!" 

  
  
  
Jon swallowed another mouthful of seasoned wine. "Mithros," he muttered to George, who was sitting across the table from him. "She confuses me!" 

"Did she ever confuse you before?" asked George. 

"Well... no... yes... Oh, I don't _know_! It's just... she was just _her_. Stubborn, beautiful, strong... What about you, George?" 

"Alanna was Alanna," said George thoughtfully. He laughed loudly at Jon's bemused face. "I think that, in some cases, bein' born common is better than being born noble. You try too hard to explain what you feel. This is what I say: the only way to explain something you can't explain is to explain it by something that you can't explain." 

"Oh, that's _very_ clear," remarked Jon, a great deal of sarcasm lacing his voice. "I can just see it clear as daylight!" 

"I don' think that's the issue right now, and you know it. What we're both really thinkin' on whether Alanna will really become herself again and who she'll choose." 

Jon's beautiful sapphire eyes met George's clear hazel ones. They clapped a hand on each other's shoulders. 

  
  
  
Thom dipped a weary hand in the cool water in the silver basin. _Alanna..._ Why did she die? After her passing, he no longer felt any motivation for anything. The only reason he continued to persevere in the arts of sorcery was for the memory of his beloved sister. 

However, lately, there had been disturbing news. Not news sent to him, but an imbalance in the core of the world. Even the thick-headed masters could not ignore the odd signs. But that was not what was most unsettling. For a while now, Thom could feel his sister's presence again. 

_It might be about time that I visited the palace._

  
  
  
Alanna finally scrambled into a sort of courtyard. Looking around, she noticed rows upon rows of lethal swords, spears, bows, and other such weapons. Her gleaming violet eyes set upon a sword lying motionless on the dust apart from the others. Still enveloped in her dreamlike haze, she slowly trudged to it and picked it up with great difficulty. Some inside instinct was telling her to pick it up. Strange circular shapes filled her mind, and, unconsciously, she swung the sword in the shape of these circuits. It was difficult at first, but became much easier as she continued, almost as if she'd done this her entire life. 

Alanna closed her eyes and followed sweeping, strangely heartbreakingly familiar motions with the sword, getting faster and faster. She performed incredible jumps, ducks, spins, metal whistling about her head as she swung the sword in downward strikes, butterfly slashes, upward strokes, stabbing moves. Tears rolled down her cheeks, mingling with the sweat of her exertion. She continued like this for a long, long time... 

It started to rain. The castle was thouroughly searched, but only the inside. No one thought to glance outside the window and notice a lone figure in the growing darkness, silver flashing all about it in circles. 

  
  
  
A.N. Yet again, INCREDIBLY short. It's just that I was in a hurry to give you all at least SOMETHING. Yet again, forgive me! 


End file.
